Dating Ducky
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: Only one man at NCIS sees her for what she really is! This is NOT a Ducky/Ziva romance, but does contain the smallest hints of Giva and Tiva. Just me being silly, nothing serious. Enjoy


(This came to me from who knows where, and I just had to write instead of sleeping. It is nothing serious or whatever, just me goofing off with characters. I use fanfiction as a warmup, as fun, as a way to prime my writer's pump, so I do not edit fanfiction, so unless it detracts from the story please ignore it!)

"Well, my dear. I know this is a wee bit awkward. And I assure you it's the most strictly platonic manner that I ask this small favor, of course." Ducky began, looking at the beautiful young woman standing across the autopsy table from him.

"Go on, Doctor." The woman encouraged, giving him a puzzled look. "What is it you need?"

"An old alumni function at the school where I first taught. They're having a bit of a soiree and I have been invited."

"I do not know this word, _soiree_."

"A get together, a gathering, I suppose." Ducky continued, peering down at the body between them. The marine showed several signs of strangulation, but not from any cause Ducky could pinpoint. "You know, this poor fellow is a bit of an enigma. Much like yourself, dear."

"Doctor, I do believe you are loosing your purpose. Regarding this _soiree?"_

"Yes dear, you are absolutely right. What I wanted to ask you, is would you be willing to accompany me?" Ducky stopped his examination of the dead marine and looked at the young woman again. It was one of the few times she could recall the older man looking nervous.

"You mean, as a date?"

"As friends, as colleagues, my dear. I know I am not the man for you, but it would be an honor if you would agree to accompany me."

"Why? Surely not you have lady friends, Doctor?"

"Well, the truth of the matter being, how should I put this, my dear? My old nemesis, Alton Asther the Third, will also be attending. He and the woman I once asked to be my wife. They've been married twenty five years. Not so lovely couple. But everyone knows , you see. And with me never finding another woman I felt comfortable enough to marry, there has long been negative rumors. It's this way at every one of these functions."

"Still, doctor, why me?"

"Because there is a beauty inside you that would show Alton that I am a lucky man indeed, just to know you." The doctor actually blushed, and the young woman laughed softly at the endearing look on his 

face. Doctor Ducky was one of the most honest men she had ever met and she held great respect for him.

She answered his original question just as the doors opened and the three male members of the team entered. "Yes, Doctor, I would be honored to attend your soiree with you. Just let me know when."

"Woo hoo, Doc, making tracks!" DiNozzo said, earning a smack against the head from Gibbs.

"Making tracks, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking at the most annoying member of the team.

"So where you and Ducky goin' for your date?" Tony asked, skirting away from the hand Gibbs aimed at his head.

"I don't know. Dr. Ducky will get me the details later." Ziva shrugged, before sending the embarrassed and slightly befuddled doctor a smile. Truthfully, she was honored that at least one man saw her as a woman instead of an assassin first. Sometimes, she believed Tony—like McGee—really was afraid of her. And Gibbs? She _knew _he thought of her as a woman first and an agent second—but unfortunately, she knew he would never act on it.

Pity, that. For he was one of the few men she actually trusted enough to let near her.

"If you two are done discussing Ziva's social calendar, can we get back to the body?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The dress was a dark purple red, the color of blood as it first rushed from the body. The slit in the side accentuated her legs, and the vee of the neck her upper body. It suited Ziva perfectly. Silky, seductive, and dangerous.

She just hoped it was what Doctor Ducky wanted. She didn't mind doing the man this sort of favor. It wasn't like he ever asked her for much, and he genuinely cared about his colleagues, of which she was glad to be one.

In a way, he was like her family. He and Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and even Abby. So she would do this little thing and they'd both have a wonderful time.

And Tony would pork her—or was it rib—about it tomorrow.

Doctor Ducky was of course right on time. He picked her up at her door like a true gentleman and they arrived at the hotel lobby not too early and not too late. Ziva didn't miss the way they were looked upon when the walked into the door.

Almost every man stopped to stare at the young woman standing illuminated in the lights of the entrance way. She was beautiful and younger and the hint of the exotic drifted around her mysteriously. They were so consumed with watching her, they didn't see the man beside her.

When they did, many of them were shocked. Donald Mallard and _this? _Unbelievable.

One man who couldn't believe it was Alton Asther himself. Recently divorced, Asther, too, had a thing for much younger women. Sadly, though, he'd forgotten he'd also had a wife. When she'd found out she'd taken him to the cleaners. He was saved only by the twenty-five year old prenuptial agreement. Still, she'd raked up enough in alimony to keep him on a tight string.

Plus, the alumni just loved her. He resisted throwing a glance over in Penelope's direction, wondering if she'd seen the _great Doctor Donald Mallard's _date. Wouldn't that be a nasty little jab to her forty-five year old vanity!

Asther inched his way closer to Mallard and his guest, noticing with some irritation that he wasn't the only man with that thought. Mallard was being greeted by almost every single male in attendance under the age of sixty—and some not so single.

Ducky was thrilled at the attention he and Ziva were garnering as he introduced his lovely companion to his old work fellows. He was enormously proud to have such an intelligent and interesting young woman as his date and it showed in his expressions.

Ziva was thrilled, too. It was nice to have all the attention directed at herself in a manner that didn't involve the death of someone. Sometimes, it was nice just to be a woman. Sometimes she wished the men on her team could see it. Just sometimes, though. She was, after all, an agent first, and a woman second.

The night passed wonderfully, Dr. Ducky shared Ziva's attention with all the young swains vying for a chance to talk to the girl, and in turn, Ziva acted thrilled to be accompanying the good doctor.

The only one not happy was Asther and neither Ducky nor Ziva cared. As for Penelope Asther, Donald Mallard was just an old ship that she had passed by.

All in all, it was a good evening for Ducky and Ziva. Therefore, it was a real shame when the body of Colonel Elis T. Vanhous was found in the restroom.

Because of the obvious naval connection, it was quickly determined that it was an NCIS case. Neither Ducky nor Ziva was even aware of the coincidence—as guests of the hotel's main function, they were suspects.

At least, until Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo arrived.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When the agents arrived, Ducky and Ziva were at their table, wondering why the hotel security had barricaded all the doors. It was making Ziva quite antsy. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but after she and Tony got locked in the container she'd developed a severe case of claustrophobia. Knowing she wasn't getting out of the ballroom until the men in charge decided to let her out (at least, getting out without killing someone) terrified her on some level she would never admit aloud.

Ducky was only mildly curious, him being a rather calm sort of man. Still, when Jethro and the boys—including Jimmy—arrived, he immediately switched from Dr. Mallard, distinguished guest, to Dr. Mallard chief medical examiner.

He shouldered past the security men, vaguely hearing Ziva explaining to the man that Dr. Ducky was going to talk to Gibbs and that the security man had better not get in his path. Ducky paid no attention to the guard. He knew Ziva could control things there.

Gibbs and the boys met Ducky thirty feet from where Ziva was having her discussion with the guard.

"Ducky, what are you doing here? I thought you were off call." Jethro said, "You a guest?"

"Yes, dear boy. Ziva and I, both. What is going on?"

"Dead colonel in an upstairs restroom, Duck. Where's David?" Gibbs explained.

"Why she was right behind me, Jethro." Ducky turned around, seeing the unusual color of Ziva's dress half hidden by the larger body of the security guard she was threatening. It wasn't but half a moment before she rounded the guard and strolled languidly in their direction. Ducky turned back to the agents –and Jimmy—in time to gauge their reactions.

Why was it, Ducky wondered, that he was the only one who actually saw the girl for what she was everyday—instead of just when she was dressed to kill, so to speak? Ziva was an intelligent, intriguing, beautiful, loving woman who hid all the softness behind a dreadful assassin's demeanor. It was only like this, when she sought to glorify her womanhood that Ducky felt she was actually who she was meant to be.

Too bad Gibbs and Tony rarely saw that—because Ducky knew when Ziva finally made up her mind who it was she wanted, the man in question wouldn't stand a chance. He wondered idly who it would eventually be. He could see her being happy with both. It would be interesting to watch.

"A killer, no?" Ziva said, stepping ever closer, and standing between Tony and Gibbs—who had both yet to stop staring at her. "It is a killer, correct?"

"You can say that," Tony choked out. Gibbs just managed a slight nod. McGee and Jimmy—they couldn't react at all.

Yes, Ducky thought, it would be quite interesting to watch.


End file.
